Will you be my valentine?
by Laethra
Summary: What would happen if Killua misunderstood the idea of Valentine's Day? One-shot. No sexual contents. Rated T because of some violence implications. A little bit of author's black humour.


This is not my first fanfic at all, but I haven't published anything before. English is not my native language so if you find any mistake, inform me.

_Disclaimer: I don't own mister Togashi's characters._

* * *

They arrived in Ardere City during their pursuit after Gon's father. It was about noon and the sun was shining, giving the pleasant warmth. Almost every street in the city was festooned with flowers and lights. It seemed that the dominant colours were red and its hues. Shops' windows were so variegated that they became even gaudy and flashy. However, the two ramblers didn't care about it. Their only aim was to investigate if there was any useful information about Ging's whereabouts. A festival in this case would be helpful or not, depending on how to look at it. Events like that drew a lot of people who could know something. But on the other hand crowded city could be really troublesome.

'Gon, let's split up and meet again in hotel at 8 pm,' suggested Killua. The other boy nodded in response. 'I hope you remember the location of it.'

'Sure thing,' Gon beamed.

They went in the completely different directions, searching for anything that would catch their attention. It occurred to be harder than they had expected. The mob was so dense that not only arteries but even the back alleys were impassable. People were chattering and chuckling. The mellifluous music was coming from everywhere. Locals and tourists were full of glee while celebrating the unknown for Killua holiday. All of this started to annoy the ex-assassin and on top of that he didn't find anything so far.

Killua sighed and stopped in front of a shop. He immediately was stroke by the alluring smell of chocolate. How had he not noticed it earlier? The sweet fragrance was omnipresent. Killua thought that maybe he would like this holiday if it was somehow connected with his favourite chocolate. He pushed the door and entered the store.

The indoor's decor was pretty similar to the decorations outside. Whenever someone looked at there were thousands of red flowers, lovely teddies and enormous amount of candies. Because of the last one Killua felt that he could live in this city. He hadn't been able to make his mind and choose one chocolate bar due to the variety of flavours so that he just decided to take all of them.

'Do you want all of this, son?' asked the shop assistance. He was an elderly man with a funny moustache. Presumably he was also the owner of the store who was really content with the current blossoming business.

'Well, yes,' answered flummoxed Killua.

'Your sweetheart is such a lucky person,' exclaimed the vendor.

Killua gazed at the owner with a puzzled expression reflected on his face. 'But all of this is for me. Why should I buy it for someone else?'

'Ah, I see. You are not from here and that is why you don't know about our tradition!' The man was smoothing his moustache while thinking of the best explanation. Killua didn't mind at least he would know something about this full of chocolate holiday. 'We call it Saint Valentine's Day but it's commonly known as Valentine's Day. Here, in Ardere City we have a legend about Saint Valentine. He was a godly man who cared about local people. He devoted himself to medicine. One day he was asked to take care of a blind girl. He promised to do his best to restore her eyesight. However, because of his beliefs he was condemned. On the eve of his death Saint Valentine wrote a letter to this girl that he had taken care of. On the 14th of February he died and the girl received the letter and miraculously her eyesight was restored. The note was really short. There was only a yellow flower and the message, "From your Valentine",' he stopped to see Killua's reaction but noticing that the boy was waiting for the further details he continued, 'This is how we celebrate it nowadays. You buy something for the person that you care the most and ask this person to be your valentine.'

'You guys celebrate the day of the death of a man who loves a blind girl? Jeez, that's insane,' Killua shook his head.

'If you put it this way... But this is a good occasion to show someone that you really cherish him or her. As I've mentioned we buy each other gifts and while giving it ask this other person to become our valentine. You, son, are buying so much chocolate that you can ask almost every girl from this neighbourhood,' the owner whooped with thunderous laughter.

'So you giving each other chocolate?'

That was bad. Killua couldn't imagine himself voluntarily giving Gon his favourite food.

'Of course not only! You can buy roses, teddy bears, lollipops, hearts. Whatever you buy today in shops is somehow associated with the Valentine's Day,' he finished totting Killua's shopping up. 'Whoa! That would be a lot, son.'

Killua shrugged and before the owner gave him the bill he had left money on the counter.

'I don't need the change,' Killua said and quitted.

Killua started again to fight his way, albeit, the crowd seemed to lessen a little. The former assassin realised that it was almost 7 pm. He didn't find anything interesting except the old and dumb legend. Presumably Gon had also discovered it and now was trying to buy something for him. He had already decided what he wanted to give to his best friend ever. It was obviously. The shop assistance said that he could buy all of this lovey-dovey stuffs, but it was for this mere amateurs. On this day he could simply get a heart from a store, thought, Killua decided to find one on his own. It would be a piece of cake for someone like him.

Should he kill a child? Gon wouldn't be pleased. He loved animals so bringing him a heart of a puppy would be a faux pas. Honestly, Gon absolutely didn't like when Killua killed somebody but this time it would be because of the Valentine's Day. It shouldn't be counted normally.

The best choice would be a heath heart of an adult. That was why Killua visited the seediest neighbourhood in Ardere City. Because of the late hour alleys were completely dark, but it wasn't a trouble for Killua who was used to live in the shadows. The street lamps were so old and dirty that they solely were giving a dim light for moths and other nocturnal insects. Most of the buildings seemed to be abandoned and the daub was falling off them. It was a sleazy place which gave somebody the creeps. Nonetheless, Killua was happy with this. He could finally find a perfect material for Gon's present.

Unfortunately nobody was eager to check why a kid like him was loitering in a such dangerous area. Killua could easily sense all of draffs who were lurking nearby. He was disappointed that no-one wanted to appear voluntarily. In that case he would have to pick someone.

Suddenly a bunch of simpletons emerged. Killua assayed their skills and conditions. The man in the middle looked like he was the leader and at the same time he was the person that Killua had been searching for.

'Oi, whatcha lookin' here, brat?' asked a short boy with a ruffled brown hair. He was standing next to the boss and holding a bat.

Killua didn't answered. Why did he should do it? In a fraction of second he ripped out the leader's heart. He gazed at the organ for a while and smiled smugly.

'Wha-!' the bunch of scared villains shouted. Their legs became like a jelly and they even couldn't run away. Killua couldn't care less about those losers and just walked away, excited that he had a wonderful gift. Those pathetic morons who could only buy one of a heart, which were selling in shops, shouldn't be compared to Killua, who was able to get one on his own.

It was almost midnight when he came back to the hotel. Killua was in hurry because the Valentine's Day was about to end and he wanted to give Gon his special present. He had burst into their shared room and was elated when he saw that Gon wasn't asleep.

The little hunter was training, but the abrupt Killua's intrusion distracted him.

'Killua! You're back! I've thought that maybe you lost somewhere. What has taken you so long? You know I was really worried about you!'

Gon tried to embrace Killua, but he stepped aside, avoiding physical contact. Gon abruptly became moody.

'Wee, Killua, why you don't want me to hug you? Do you know about today's holiday? Oh, what is this smell? I somehow know it...' Gon suddenly recognised the bloody scent. 'Killua, are you injured?' he exclaimed with anxiety.

'No, no!' Killua denied fervently. 'I only... Well...' It was harder than he had thought. 'Just take it!'

Killua drew his hands with the heart in them. He was looking away and blushing slightly. What he was supposed to say?

'I know that it's almost the end of the day, but the man from the store said that I should ask you... That's why... Will you be my valentine?'

Gon remained speechless and totally startled. He wasn't sure if he should stare at Killua or his gift.

'Um, Killua...' He didn't have an idea what to say, even the foggiest one. Gon couldn't hold his laughter any longer and burst into it. Killua felt more confused than even in his life.

'What's wrong, Gon? Why the hell are you laughing? Have I done something wrong?' Killua started to be a little bit angry. Why could not Gon appreciate his efforts?

'No, it's just...' Gon tried to control himself. 'It's because you've misunderstood something, Killua!'

'What?! What have I misunderstood?' It was getting to be really weird.

'Yeah, people in this city buy hearts for each other on Valentine's Day, but this are chocolate hearts not real ones!'

He should know it from the very beginning that everything was connected with chocolate! Boxes with chocolate, chocolate hearts, chocolate teddy bears, chocolate lollipops, chocolate flowers! Why hadn't he thought about it? It sucked.

'Why haven't you told me about it earlier?' Killua roared and threw the heart at Gon. 'I was so excited that I even left my chocolate bars somewhere! Now I have neither present for you nor my holy chocolate!'

Gon chuckled while he was removing detritus from his hair.

'Don't worry, Killua, I have something for you!'

Killua looked at his best friend with curiosity. Gon pull out a huge box from the wooden wardrobe.

'I know that you have a sweet tooth. Feel free to eat all of them!'

'Gon, are you serious? All of this belongs to me?!' Killua was amazed with the amount of chocolate that he acquired. The box was full of various chocolate stuffs. The uncountable amount of sweet.

'Yup!' Gon replied cheerfully. 'So will you be my valentine?' Before Killua gave an answer Gon had hugged him. 'You are my the _bestest_ friend, Killua!'

'By the way, Killua, how have you got that heart?'

'...Just forget about it.'


End file.
